


An American's Collection

by MadameJasper



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJasper/pseuds/MadameJasper
Summary: Just a collection of (semi) related oneshots involving our favorite couple and a few others. (Most likely going to be all AU Modern).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: A New Family Member

He should have gone in there... He shouldn't let her do this alone.

But of course, Susan insisted she was fine.

Jackson paced nervously as he awaited for the news. They had been waiting for so long! In all truthfulness... The man was getting overly frustrated and angsty.

What was taking so long?

Was there complications?

He had waited months for this moment!

Jackson let out a frustrated groan, shifting on his heel and plopping down on the uncomfortable stiff chair. Which in turn caused people in the waiting room to look at him in slight concern and worry.

But Jackson didn't even notice, too caught up in his own thoughts.

The American had dreamt up many names for their new addition to the family. They didn't know what gender they were getting either, not wanting to be picky about it.

But of course, his wife had the final say in wanting one, and the name.

His beautiful, stubborn, sexy, British wife. She hadn't even wanted something that would be dependent and demand all their attention in the beginning. Although, as Jackson exposed her more to the idea he had swayed her mind and her heart.

"Excuse me sir... You cannot smoke in here."

Jackson hadn't even noticed he had pulled a cigarette from his pocket and was in the process of lighting it.

Slowly he lowered it from his lips and gave a tight, nervous smile. "Sorry." He said a bit embarrassed. Of course he couldn't smoke in here! Stupid Yankee...

"Jackson."

Her sweet voice floated through the air, and he looked to her quickly, standing. "Susan..."

The woman smiled, a tired look on her face and their new loving addition in her arms, already asleep.

"He's very heavy..." She laughed, the sound making Jackson's heart soar.

"Oh my god he is... He..." Jackson quickly moved to the two, gently stroking his wife's cheek and smirking. "He's fat!"

Susan laughed once more before wincing. "Can you please carry our boy?"

At those words, Jackson almost squealed. He quickly adjusted his arms, holding the puppy close to his chest and against his shoulder. "What's his name?" He asked, rubbing the chubby huskies' back, the puppy still asleep and snuggling into Jackson's collar.

"Sushi, I think. His old owner overfed him sushi, therefore they named him that." Susan answered, a slight wince still on her face. It truly wasn't all fluff...

Jackson was smirking still. Gently petting his new dog. "I like it... Sushi. Our fat puppy."

Susan rolled her eyes. She was already regretting this decision, now... She would have two puppies...

Jackson looked to her, his eyes just as hyper as Sushi's would be when he got home and created chaos.

"Hey darlin'...Maybe we can get a baby next!"


	2. Reid's Case of Freudians

Reid held his sons hand. The three year old jumping over cracks and singing to himself.

The boy was almost an exact replica of Edmund, despite him being much smaller. It had been exactly three years since Reid was without Emily. If it wasn't for Jonathan, Reid wouldn't have made it to where he was.

His relationship with Emily had been great, and now he was a single parent who rarely had time for his son.

But today was different!

Because uncle Jackson (ugh) and aunt Susan wanted to see little Jonathan, claiming they had surprises for them both.

"Recall what I told you, my boy?" Reid asked, picking the little boy up. "You have to be on your best behavior, or papa is going to have to take you home, right?"

He was a sweet boy, but he always had a hard time keeping still as well as figuring out right from wrong. He was also quite difficult to handle and finding someone to give him authority that he would listen too was a challenge. And he was very, very sensitive.

Jonathan giggled, clapping his hands on Reid's face. "Yes papa!" He said, giggling some more as Reid knocked on the door.

They had settled in easily. Edmund only a little bit afraid that Sushi was going to eat his boy. Other than that, the three adults were having a good time. All getting entertained by each other, or the child and the fat puppy.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Did you invite Drake?" Reid asked, looking to the door as Susan got up.

"No..." Jackson said, almost offended by the idea. The two weren't speaking at the moment... Though that was a different story.

Edmund frowned. He opened his mouth to speak - then the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon walked in.

Her red slightly curly hair framed her pale face perfectly. Freckles decorated her skin, and her breasts... They were gorgeous. Her small frame was only enhanced in beauty by the size of her boobs.

"Eddie, Eddie boy!" Jackson laughed. "Looks like Lydie-Widie has someone's eyes!"

The new woman glared briefly at Jackson while Edmund looked ready to strangle him.

Lydia smiled at Susan, giving her youngest sister a small peck on her cheek.

"It's great to see you again Lydia." The blonde woman said with a small smile.

Lydia returned the smile as well before it faded just slightly. "I thought you said you have information about the painting I was looking for...?" She trailed off.

So she had acknowledged him! Edmund almost grinned at the thought.

Susan gently patted her sister's arm. "Later, but I have something else for you." She said almost rolling her eyes. "Jackson swayed me to do it. I apologize." She said in her sister's ear.

Edmund bowed as the red head looked his way, a small blush settling on his cheeks. Not in embarrassment... But in arousal. Cursing himself. As he had looked down, he saw how beautiful her legs were in her pencil skirt... Gorgeous.

"This is Inspector Edmund Reid." Susan told her sister, causing the man to look up. Lydia said nothing, just studying him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Lydia." She said, suddenly, when Reid felt the most self-conscious.

Edmund smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, which caused an impressed eyebrow to raise on the much shorter woman.

"It's nice to eat you." Edmund said before his eyes widened and he coughed into a fist. "I mean meet you!" Edmund now blushed from embarrassment, coughing repeatedly into his fist.

Lydia showed no emotion as he said that. But if you looked closely, the corner of her lip went up into a hidden amused smirk. "Oh yes. It's very nice to meet you as well, Inspector Reid."

Edmund cleared his throat, looking down at his feet briefly. "You... Should sit." He said, "I'm sure that was a long drive and you should be well breasted - rested!" Reid said, almost groaning at himself.

Lydia once more showed no emotion. "Oh yes, being well rested is healthy." She said. "Thank you very much Inspector." Lydia said, sitting beside him.

Reid frowned at that reaction and the way she said it... Was she teasing him? That was his second Freudian slip. Surely she had noticed...?

Across from them, on the couch, Jackson was hiding his lips behind a pillow, Susan watching them with big eyes.

His phone buzzed, and he glanced to it, sending a glare to Jackson.

Ask if she wants tea. You're doing great.

Reid put his phone down, and looked up to Lydia. Tea. How could one mess up tea? "Here, have some tea." He said, almost letting out a breath of relief.

He poured it in a cup, and gently handed it to her.

Success.

Lydia sipped it, either acting nonchalant or she was very oblivious to the fact he was already far taken with her.

Edmund grinned, gaining some confidence. "Where are you staying? Did I hear you say something about paintings?"

Lydia put her tea down. "I grew up in New York, although I'm sure you already know where Susan is originally from. We are sisters." She said. "I collect art for the museum. And for the wealthy people. Although, I'm not very much of a painter."

Reid nodded. "I'm sure you're perfect to paint." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

Reid frowned. He looked at her, and he realized what he said. Out of all the times he slipped, this was the one she caught!?

"Can you please explain what you mean?" Lydia asked, a serious expression on her face.

Reid panicked. "I meant your body type... Your... Bust and..."

"Papa!" Jonathan wailed, running into the room, his eyes filled with tears. Reid looked to his son quickly picking him up. "What's wrong my boy?" He asked, gently kissing his head.

The little boy cried harder. "Su-Su-Susi push!" He said, holding the back of his head.

Reid frowned, looking to the boy's head and seeing the small bump. "Oh Jonathan... It's probably an accident." But that didn't help as he cried.

"Okay, okay... We'll go home now, hmm?" Reid said, kissing his head and rubbing his back.

Jonathan nodded, sobbing into his shoulder.

Reid looked around and sighed. "Nice meeting you Lydia, I'm sorry I have to leave so soon Susan." He said, kissing her cheek. "Jackson, you're fired." He said and got his stuff, leaving the house.

As he exited Reid almost wanted to throw himself down the stairs for he deserved it... Saved by his kid...

"You know. One day he's going to mean it, Jackson." Susan commented dryly, picking up as soon as he left.

It was two weeks later, Lydia not having gone out of his head. But he was walking with his boy, hand in hand.

"Pa-pa!" He said happily. "Looks!" He said and pointed to some flowers. The boy let go of his hand and went to pick them up. As he did so Edmund chuckled.

He had blundered hard that day two weeks ago. But he was trying everything to push that horrible set up out of his mind. It had been three years, almost four years ago since he had been with a woman. He just needed practice.

When Jonathan came back, Reid got onto his knee. "Is it for me?" He asked, running a hand through his little boy's dark hair.

Jonathan shook his head, and walked past him to tug on a woman's dress.

Reid froze, staring at Lydia and watching in awe as Jonathan gave her his flowers.

"Oh thank you." She said with a smile, the first kind and full one Reid had seen. "You're a very handsome boy you know that?"

Jonathan giggled, putting his hands together. "Pwetty." He said, looking at Lydia.

The red head chuckled. "Yes. They are." But of course, she knew he wasn't talking about the flowers. "You look very familiar..." She said softly. "What's your name?"

"Jo-johnatan! My papa there!" He said, pointing to Reid who was still quiet and frozen.

Lydia looked up in surprise. She stood up and took the three year olds hand. She walked over to Edmund and smiled.

"Hello." She said quietly.

Edmund cleared his throat. "Hello."

They were silent, staring at each other.

"Would you like to go out to lunch, Inspector? It'll just be the three of us."

There was a silence, and then a nod.

"Right this way, my lady."

Both of them held one of Jonathan's hands, and both of them ended up having a wonderful lunch that day.

As well as a wonderful night, almost all of Reid's slips coming true (they were saving the painting for later).


End file.
